What if?
by WDLF
Summary: a series of "what if's" that will change lives... set after Allegiant and before the war with Kronos... crappy summary but I hope you enjoy the story :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Four/Tobias POV:**_

I can't believe it… Tris? Dead? Why? She was so brave, so selfless, so her… I can still hear her voice in my mind, telling me that everything is going to be alright, that she is going to come back to me… It must be my imagination, they told me that the compound doctors had found her and checked her vitals, everything…but did they show her body to anyone? I know that she survived the death serum and that she spread the memory serum… I need to find out if someone else saw her, not just the possible corrupt people from this compound…. I won't give up on her.

I am running through the compound like crazy, searching for Christina or anyone, people give me weird looks but I couldn't care less, or it has to do with the recently spread serum? I don't know… maybe… Focus! You can't be dwelling in that right now! Great, now I talk to myself *mental sigh*

I see a man being wheeled by a nurse…. David! You bastard! You killed her! I'm going to rip your head off; you will never forget Tobias Ea—

"Four! Don't!" my internal death sentence to David is interrupted by a running Christina that yells my name…

"Christina, you don't get it! He killed—"she interrupts me again! She should really keep her mouth shut, stupid Candor roots….

"She's alive…" Go away… Wait! What?! "We couldn't believe she was dead so we started looking for her through the compound, Uriah found her in the room where we were meeting before the attack. Apparently the bullets didn't kill her and she had enough strength to crawl back. When Uriah found her she was unconscious but alive, he carried her to the hospital wing and they have been trying to stop the blood loss from killing her." Christina tells me while we go to the hospital, every word she said was like an energy boost for me, right when I thought I was in the deepest void, the hope has made its way into me, giving me strength.

We arrive but the nurses tell us that she is still in recovery, that they will let us see her as soon as she is stable… Christina tells me that Zeke is worst and the doctors want to stop the breathing machine, but he choice must be made by Uriah and his mom…. I can't believe I let that happen to him! I promised Uri I was going to take care of his little brother! Besides that Tris is in the verge of dying and I can't do anything about it!

"Four? Can I talk to you?" Caleb asks behind me… How does he have the nerve of talking to me after letting Tris go in the lab?! He knows I can kick his ass before he even tries to cover his face… my blood is boiling at this point, anger, desperation, frustration at me… "Please! Beatrice wanted me to tell you something…"

"Fine," my anger is flowing freely in my voice and he gave me a visible flinch "Give me a good reason to stop myself from knocking you out right now, two minutes"

"She said that she wasn't doing it because of an irrational impulse, she finally understood what type of sacrifice our parents had talked about… sacrifice out of love… not only for me, but for you too… she told me that if she didn't make it out alive, I had to tell you that she didn't want to leave you and that she loves you…" he had a true saddened, apologizing look in his eyes… almost in physical pain, but I know that emotional pain is way worse than physical…

I was dumb folded, Tris had sacrificed her life for me and everyone else to have better future, she forgave her brother, the one who gave in to Jeanine… and she loved me before the accident… maybe she still does…

"Four, Christina?" a doctor asks, I immediately turn my head towards him

"Yes," we both say at the same time

"We have her stabilized right now and she might wake up any moment… only one of you can see her, her room is 12 A" he says, I turn towards Christina and she gives me a small smile, "You go first, I can go in later, besides I have to tell the others that she is alright and that you didn't kill David." She chuckles under her breath as she walks away, leaving me in the waiting room with Caleb

"When she wakes up, she better finds you there," Caleb tells me, "or she would think something happened to you…" I nod and make my way to her room

When I get there a nurse is exiting the room and she gestures for me to be quiet, Tris must be asleep yet.

I open the door to a scene I never want to see again… in old movies when someone was in the hospital they had perfect faces, like they didn't have a worry in the world, but that was the biggest lie ever, because when people went to the hospital to see their loved ones, they stood in shock, not believing what their eyes were seeing, not prepared for the shock in reality, that's how I felt when I saw her…

She was connected to a beeping machine that had her vitals in check I think… her face was pale, her lips cracked, she had a huge bruise in her cheek from where she had fell in the floor after the shots, thank God they were in her back so I didn't see them… I was in a daze watching her breathing as I approached until she made a noise between a moan and a gasp of pain, I rushed to her side and took her hand carefully in mine, she was so cold I could have thought she was dead, but she wasn't… I kissed her knuckles and then her forehead.

"Please, don't go… please…I love you…" I whispered, not knowing if she was going to hear, but I didn't care, I needed to tell her…

"Go where?" a raspy voice answered

"T-Tris? Do you… Do you remember me?" I had to know, she could have been affected by the memory serum that spread all over the compound

"How can I forget the man who saved me countless times? The man I love? Yes, I love you too and I couldn't forget you even if I wanted…" she said with tears in her eyes, a weak smile playing in her lips

"Oh thank God! I love you so much… I can't stand being without you, and I don't intend for that to happen in a long time…" I smiled at her slight blush; she can be so cute even without her knowing…

I leant down to kiss her, a lingering, full of love and longing kiss, she smiled against my lips…

"I missed this so much…" she said barely above a whisper, it was my turn to smile as I kissed her again…

**A/N: okaaaaay! This was a lot of fluff but I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is on the way! Also, you must be wondering…. If this is a crossover, why does it only talk about Divergent and not PJO? Well, to answer that… I will be making one chapter per side of the story; in the future will indeed be chapters with the actual crossover. ;) Reviews, favorite, PMs, all are welcomed. Enjoy! **

**-GDAG**


	2. AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**I will not be posting on this story anymore. I have lost my inspiration for this long ago, but I wasn't able to post this, I guess I was hoping to be inspired or at least encouraged to continue, but I was not even supported by my readers. **

**Also, the response to my previous story was not so good, thankfully I had finished it. I might start posting one'shots from now on though. If you would like to give me another chance to read my stories, I'll be forever grateful.**


End file.
